ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Roswell
Roswell concerns the RAAF incident of 1947CSI Cop, Roswell UFO ‘Strange Metal’ Mystery, by Joe Nickell which involved the recovery of at least two alien drone crash-sites, by RAAF stationed in New Mexico. The two crash-sites are concidered to be: (1) , and (2) Brazel Ranch near and possibly a (3) other, NM. The crashes are likely to have occurred at night around nd, . Alien agenda The UFOs from 1947 to 1952/3Majestic 12 and the Secret Government, by William Cooper ( ) were alien drones that were intentionally crashed at key locations. The alien agenda provided all the necessary in the UFO drones, for a Power Nation to be wooed into a contract with the s (See ). The dangling carrot that is presented in front of present-day governments, is the reverse engineering of advanced technology. The "wooing of nations" has been going on for thousands of years, at least since Sumeria. Mask of the time-travelers According to allegedly filmed in 1964, the visitors are time travelers from Earth's future who are victims of . They claim to be descendants of humans; but due to genetic adaptation of the fallout, they had evolved to the point of becoming an entirely new species. On the evening of nd, , a bright disk-shaped object was sighted flying over Roswell, heading northwest. The alien crafts had crashed at multiple points in New Mexico that night. RAAF was immediatly all over Socorro on July 3rd, but it took a tip from the Roswell police department to secure Foster Ranch, which was days later from the time of impact. It’s possible that RAAF put out an ATL "attempt to locate" with surrounding local police departments, since the Roswell Sheriff had immediately contacted RAAF as soon as he got the tip. :Note: This article follows the UFO BBS files timeline, and not that of Wikipedia USA First Contact :See also Conspiracy, Marcel‘s testimony that there were no bodies at the Roswell crash, supports the hypothesis that the UFOs are drones, possibly remote controlled from a parent ship. Since the Socorro UFO had occupants, it shows that the UFO phenomena can have both manned and unmanned operations. |} Major Jesse Marcel, staff intelligence officer of the 509th Bomb Group Intelligence Office, was quite certain that no bodies were among the debris field at Roswell. However, the crashsite at , that occurred the same night as Roswell, revealed four biological entities. Before the Socorro UFO crashed, the drone ejected its occupants. The US military recovered three who suffered mortal wounds, and one who remained alive until . While alive, the entity was transported to a deep underground facility in New Mexico, and was labeled EBE for . When it died in mid- , lights over Washington DC occurred from July 12 to July 29. Since EBE's death, two more EBEs have come into US custody (See ). Socorro crash-site Socorro crash-site, NM In Gerald F. Anderson’s 1990 testimony, the crash-site where alien bodies were found, was at the . |} — near . Grady L. "Barney" Barnett a civil engineer with the US Soil Conservation Service was on a military assignment, when he came across a metallic disc about 25 to 30 feet in diameter, embedded in the ground. He also observed bodies at the crash-site. As he was examining the craft, a small group of people arrived on the scene who stated that they were part of an archaeological research team from the . Shortly thereafter, the military soon arrived ordering Barney and the students to vacate the area immediately, and were instructed not to tell anyone what they saw. The military recovered four biological entities and scrubbed the area. Barney does not tell his story until three years later, in 1950, to a few friends. To this day, none of the archeology students have ever been accounted for. Many other witnesses who also saw the wreckage and the entities were sworn to silence. Rumor has it, that some people who allegedly had wreckage in their possession, threw them into an underground cave system. Roswell crash-site —Foster Ranch near . Widely scattered wreckage was found about 75 miles northwest of Roswell by a rancher, at the Foster Homestead, named William “Mac” Brazel. The debris field was 3/4 mile long, and scattered along was pieces of plastic-like metal, about three feet long and as thin as newspaper. Brazel went to his neighbors, told them about the debris, and also showed one of the pieces. Brazel contacted the local sheriff the next Monday. That afternoon army intelligence officers showed up at Brazel’s Ranch, where Mac led them to the crash site. One of the officers was Major Jesse Marcel Sr., an experienced combat pilot, whose peacetime job was to investigate air accidents. Despite his experience, Marcel was unable to identify what kind of craft it was. Marcel went home with some of the wreckage and showed them to his family, including a beam with alien glyphs along the side of it. The beam was so durable that it could not be dented with a sledgehammer, despite it being incredibly light. Brazel, however, was contained for about one week, held without outside communication. His farm and the crash-site were scrubbed for any and all pieces of the alloy debri material. The debri was loaded on a B-29 and was flown to Carswell Army Airforce Base in Fort Worth, Texas. From there, was sorted to go to in California (then Muroc AFB), while biologicals were sent to Wright Field (Now Wright-Patterson AFB) near Dayton, Ohio. The Socorro sarcophagi capsules were secured at .BBS, http://sacred-texts.com/ufo/roswel06.htm An official press release was authorized by Colonel Bill Blanchard, confirming the wreckage of a flying disk that had been recovered. The media quickly picked up on it, and the Roswell Daily Record, on July 8, 1947, announced the "capture" of a "flying saucer". However, General Roger Ramey took over and gave new orders not to talk to the press. A second press statement was released saying that the wreckage was nothing more than a weather balloon. Other details * Alleged witness Gerald F. Anderson recalled the beings as small, with eyes that were "oval-shaped, and very, very big. They were a bluish color. Not blue like in human eyes. sort of a milky blue." However, a year later, Anderson says of the eyes, “They were very black.“ Note that, in Anderson’s first interview, two entities appeared to have perished, one in critical condition, and the remaing one was seemingly unhurt. Not knowing the context of Anderson’s recall of events, only assumes confusion. * According to paleontologist C. Betram Schultz, members of an archeological team led by W. Currey Holden, told Schultz about a crashed UFO around the time of occurrence (Socorro site). Holden was sought after for an interview late in life, but was too disoriented to give any substantial collaboration. See also *Government Ties with the Zetans * Alien Research, The Roswell Files References Resources * Roswell Investigator *The Ramey Memo: Best Roswell Evidence ever found. - YouTube *2010 Discovered Roswell proof ! (Jessie Marcel confession !) - YouTube *Roswell Proof -- Ramey Memo *Roswell Crash - Unsolved Mysteries Wiki * Follow the Roswell story at the Conspiracy Wiki to learn who the recovered bodies really were! ro:Roswell Category:Ufology Category:Roswell Category:July 4 Category:New Mexico